


Связанные

by Grey_creature



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_creature/pseuds/Grey_creature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>расширенный вариант исполнения заявки 2.10 «Вербовка в спецслужбы при помощи всяческих методов устрашения, а не как деловое соглашение. Вплоть до non-kon, но тогда больше про душевные переживания, чем про физиологичное. Пусть будет больно, страшно и невозможно отказаться. Про кого из героев писать, на откуп автору»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Связанные

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Grechesky Sphinx  
> Дисклеймер: все права принадлежат их законным обладателям

Два глотка виски — и внезапно в этом мире Илье стало просто и легко жить. В кровь плеснуло ощущением свободы и восторга, и очень захотелось показать Габи и Соло, как он им доверяет. Рассказать что-то сокровенное, что-то очень важное — и на этом ощущении он вспомнил, как описывали свое состояние подозреваемые после допросов под воздействием препарата, в закрытой номенклатуре проходящего под кодом «Д-4». Как они искренне старались помочь тем замечательным людям, что дали им возможность ощутить себя важными, полезными, как они старательно вспоминали все, что знали, и делились этим знанием, будто с лучшими друзьями. Они полностью доверяли тем, кто их допрашивал, почти любили их и были благодарны за те ощущения единения и радости — до окончания действия препарата. И сейчас, похоже, в виски оказалось что-то подобное - и мир вокруг стал приветливым, открытым и даже в чем-то счастливым.  
Илья даже не успел осознать свое решение. Просто шагнул вперед, взял бутылку, чистый бокал, налил и протянул Габи.  
\- Пей.  
Та сверкнула глазами и отвернулась.  
\- Не буду я с вами пить. Развлекайтесь сами, а я пойду. Вы даже помириться нормально не можете, и мне надоело. Найду более интересную компанию!  
Она не успела сделать второй шаг к двери, только первый, когда Илья выбросил руку, схватил ее за плечо и толкнул — скорее, швырнул, - в ближайшее кресло.  
Габи упала с размаха — химическая дрянь в виски снимала барьеры в том числе физические, и Илья уже перестал полностью контролировать себя. И если бы контроля осталось еще меньше, то Габи могла влететь в стену, как отброшенная в сторону кукла, но сейчас Илья не волновался по этому поводу. Просто наблюдал, как она сжалась в кресле и смотрела на него снизу вверх, крошечная и беззащитная, и в голове билась мысль — обычно действие подобных препаратов нарастает постепенно, достигая пика через пятнадцать-двадцать минут после приема и начиная затихать через час — час десять. В лучшем случае ему нужно продержаться час, в худшем - полтора, но когда мир вокруг тебя едва не звенит от счастья, а разумом ты осознаешь, что это биохимическая обманка, это очень долго - почти вечность. Даже если тебе нечего скрывать.  
И этот звенящий от счастья мир просто следовало разделить с той, которая его принесла, и он всунул бокал Габи в руку.  
\- Пей сама. Или я тебя заставлю.  
Он налил ей слишком много с учетом ее небольшой массы тела, и если препарат - действительно аналог «Д-4», то он мог дать побочный эффект, но Илье было плевать. Ему было совершенно неинтересно, что Габи могла рассказать в приступе искусственно вызванной откровенности, а если ее вывернет наизнанку часов через шесть-семь, то ничего страшного. Переживет.  
Габи нерешительно поднесла бокал к губам, и ее явственно передернуло. И Илья не стал бы ее заставлять, она не была подозреваемой на допросе, но ситуация, в которую она поставила и его, и Соло, требовала ответа.  
Что произошло, было понятно. И Илья, и Соло ей доверяли, и сделать вид, что желаешь открыть бутылку именно сама, без мужской помощи, и потом вылить туда бесцветную жидкость из крошечного пузырька, было легко. Как и сделать вид, что пьешь, но только коснуться губами воняющей жидкости, наблюдая, как двое мужчин хлопнули свои порции, словно и в этом соперничая. Но препарат подействовал слишком быстро, и Илья осознал, что его границы поплыли. Уйти Габи не успела.  
Илья привык держать себя в руках рядом с ней, да и со всеми остальными тоже, но именно Габи постоянно была рядом, и ее слишком легко было зацепить. А теперь его физическая сила выходила из-под контроля, он сам это ощущал, и явно ощущала и Габи - вцепилась в бокал и в последней надежде бросила взгляд на Соло. Илья повернул голову и тоже посмотрел.  
Соло стоял, сжимая пустой бокал, и смотрел мимо нее. Настолько старательно, что от этого дешевого актерства становилось противно, и Илья отвернулся, положил пальцы Габи на руку и слегка сжал. Пока не сильно, но чтобы у нее возникло ощущение, что дернись она — и Илья сожмет пальцы, а когда она выгнется и закричит, вольет виски ей в горло.  
Он вполне мог так сделать и без потери контроля над собой. Просто они трое никогда об этом не говорили — о его профиле работы в КГБ. И Илья предпочел бы молчать об этом и дальше, но биохимическая дрянь в крови не оставляла ему выбора, и он коротко бросил:  
\- Пей.  
Она поспешно закивала.  
\- Я выпью, выпью. Отпусти меня!  
Виски с собственной добавкой Габи не понравился - она несколько раз сглотнула и закашлялась.  
\- Доволен?  
За Илью внезапно ответил Соло.  
\- Да. Ты начала эту игру. Ты что-то хотела узнать? Давай, спрашивай, знаешь же, что сейчас мы ответим.  
Судя по выражению лица, Габи очень хотелось его послать — так грязно, как только можно. А лучше ударить. Илья ее понимал — его самого бесило иногда это проклятое насквозь фальшивое обаяние Соло, через которое сейчас особенно четко просачивалось презрение.  
Она открыла рот, но вместо ругательства выпалила:  
\- Да ничего! Это Уэверли приказал, чтобы вы двое разобрались, наконец, кто из вас главный в стае, и перестали сцепляться по каждой ерунде! И мне это тоже надоело, я вам в няньки не нанималась!  
От последнего вскрика она сама дернулась, как испугавшись, оглянулась, ища выплеска своей ярости, и не найдя, размахнулась и запустила в стену бокалом.  
\- Прямо как ты, - неожиданно едко прокомментировал Соло, обращаясь к Илье. - Вас что, вербовали непременно по наличию идиотских неуправляемых вспышек агрессии? Восточный Берлин, Москва, что у вас есть еще - это обязательная черта там, за вашим железным занавесом? И вообще, расскажи мне, Угроза, как вербуют в КГБ. Я потом расскажу тебе, как в ЦРУ. Все будет честно - ты же знаешь, что мы сейчас не можем лгать. Твои вспышки ярости - это обязательное условие?  
Илья промолчал, только внутри колыхнулась первая волна ярости. И если бы Соло это заметил, то подумал бы, стоит ли продолжать, но дрянь в крови кипела, даже не выйдя еще на пик действия, и остановиться он не мог и не желал.  
\- Так что, Угроза, тебя пытали? Твою семью пытали? Твою мать? Или это у вас наказание такое? Что ты сделал, что тебе пришлось пойти работать на КГБ? Это должно быть что-то очень ужасное, хотя с твоей-то агрессией... Ну, что там было? Тебя на самом деле пытали?  
Отвечать не стоило. Стоило обратить внимание, как притихла Габи, сжавшись в кресле, как она смотрит строго в стену, но очень внимательно слушает, стоило сделать шаг вперед, ударить Соло так, чтобы свернуть тому скулу, и уйти. Но ответить хотелось, и про КГБ, и про железный занавес. Можно подумать, это Советская Россия его вокруг себя поставила! Хотелось выплюнуть в холеное американское лицо всю правду о том, через что прошла его страна, но вслед за этим пришло понимание, что если он не сдержится и начнет бить, он Соло искалечит - и от этой мысли по телу прошла дрожь. Предвкушения или отвращения, Илья даже не понял, только схватился за мысль, что если он ударит, то сломает Соло кости. Чужие кости всегда хрупкие, Илья еще не встречал человека, которого не мог сломать физически, но он осознавал себя, осознавал, что в комнате еще и Габи, и если он окончательно сорвется, а она попытается сопротивляться, то он ее просто встряхнет, и ее не станет, и он цеплялся за разговор. Если американец хочет знать про пытки, пусть узнает.  
\- Нет. Я пытал.  
Много раз. Как объяснял Олег - или ты сломаешь подозреваемого, или он сломает тебя. А первый раз - первый раз ему дали женщину.  
\- Мне было девятнадцать, ей тридцать пять. Я потом узнал, когда дело прочитал. Но мне сразу ничего не сказали, просто привели в подвал, и там была она. Ее к стулу привязали, и мне нужно было ее сломать. Она работала в одном НИИ, и мне нужно было вытащить из нее признание, что она продала секретную информацию, к которой имела доступ, вашим.  
Соло смотрел на него во все глаза.  
\- И ты ее избил? Она сразу же все рассказала, да? Я бы тебе рассказал, все полностью, не веришь, Угроза? Ты ее сразу начал пытать?  
Девятнадцатилетний Илья тогда хотел этого больше всего на свете — чтобы она сразу все рассказала.  
Тридцатипятилетний Илья сейчас зло усмехнулся.  
\- Нет. Сначала я ее спрашивал.  
Она выкручивалась как могла. Смотрела честными огромными глазами - с тех пор Илья терпеть не мог распахнутые голубые глаза под густыми ресницами, с которых осыпалась тушь, - и тихо искренне плакала. Она все делала тихо - просила, чтобы он ей поверил, чтобы не бил ее, чтобы узнал всю правду, что на нее написали ложный донос. В один момент Илья схватил ее за плечо, и на руку ему упали настоящие слезы - горячие и неприятные. Скатились частью на пол, частью под закатанный рукав, и Илья тогда отряхнул руку и отошел от нее. Его тошнило, и он начинал думать, что кто-то все же ошибся, и она невиновна, и надо исправлять эту ошибку и искать настоящего предателя. Она сидела, сжавшись, насколько могла, - крошечная, беспомощная, платье задралось, и колени были слегка разведены, как у жертвы, и она смотрела на него снизу вверх и просила «пожалуйста» - просто просила, снова и снова. И ему отчаянно хотелось отвязать эту маленькую беззащитную женщину от стула, вынести из жуткой подвальной камеры на руках и защитить от злого мира, но он был обязан довести дело до конца. И он удержался, сцепив зубы и силой воли заглушив жалость и отвращение к себе, и продолжил спрашивать, а ответы были такими настоящими, такими выстраданными, что Илья уже готов был ей поверить и прекратить все это. И он уже отошел к столу и начал смотреть разложенные бумаги по ее делу, но потом не вовремя повернулся и поймал ее настоящий взгляд - холодный, расчетливый. Наваждение жалости схлынуло, словно его окатили ледяной водой, и он в два шага оказался возле нее и ударил кулаком в лицо. Так, чтобы было очень больно и отчаянно страшно, чтобы уверенность в себе ушла, словно ее и не было никогда, а на ее место пришел страх и осознание безнадежности ситуации. Она закричала, жутко и пронзительно, но одного удара было мало, и он ударил еще раз, а потом еще и еще. Изнутри поднялась ярость, и на нее, и на себя, и он рванул веревки, которыми она была привязана, и она, уже падая, повернула голову и поймала его взгляд. И после этого завизжала.  
\- Хватит, не надо, я согласна! Я подпишу, не трогай меня!  
Потом этот отчаянный захлебывающийся визг и ее окровавленное изуродованное лицо ему снились. И снились ее слезы, ее тихий голос, и потом ее взгляд, так резко контрастирующий с обликом беззащитной жертвы.  
По ушам внезапно ударил визг, как в прошлом, — и от этого Илья резко вырвался из воспоминаний, потому что визжала Габи, и это было настолько непривычно, что он почувствовал себя, словно его ударили.  
\- Дерьмо! Какое же вы оба дерьмо! И эти ваши шпионские игры - дерьмо! Как же вы мне противны!  
Слова резанули по нервам, потому что Габи была права, хотя он и не выбирал свои игры, и это ощущалось как удар. Но ответил ей Соло - не смог не ударить в ответ.  
\- А что, у тебя все еще есть выход?  
Габи дернулась, но замолчала. Вопрос ему задал Соло.  
\- Она действительно продала ваши секреты?  
Илья дернул головой.  
\- Нет. Она была зэчкой из Мордовлага.  
\- Зэчкой?  
\- Заключенной. ЗК.  
\- Политзаключенной? У вас все тюрьмы ими заполнены, да, Угроза?  
Илье все еще хотелось его ударить. Свалить на пол, наклониться и бить, не останавливаясь.  
\- Нет. Уголовная статья, хищение в особо крупных размерах. Ей обещали срезать срок, если мне не удастся выбить из нее фальшивое признание. У нас гораздо меньше политзаключенных, чем принято рассказывать у вас, а вот уголовные... Знаешь, я с ними и потом сталкивался. Они пойдут на все, чтобы вывернуться. Там такие актеры, Соло, тебе и не снилось, никто из политических никогда такой спектакль не разыграет, какие перед нами воры разыгрывали. Мерзость. Теперь ты узнал, что хотел?  
Соло узнал больше. Но не успел ответить, как Илья бросил взгляд на Габи и замолчал. Габи слишком сильно напоминала сейчас ту женщину.  
\- Уходи.  
Повторять ему не пришлось - Габи вылетела из номера, не оглядываясь. Соло не смотрел ей в спину - его слишком тянуло рассказать свою историю. Он понимал, что это действие препарата, и потом он об этом пожалеет, но его тащило вперед, и остановиться он не мог.  
\- Илья, а меня ты смог бы пытать? Хотя что я спрашиваю, ты же смог ударить беззащитную женщину. Это ваше КГБ - мерзость. Хотя я понимаю - тебя так ломали. Ты можешь с этим жить? Тогда я тебя поздравляю.  
Илья вскинулся.  
\- А тебя ломали по-другому?  
Соло глянул ему в глаза, открыто и вызывающе.  
\- Да.  
ЦРУ пришло к нему в тюрьме и сделало предложение, от которого он насмешливо отказался. Тогда Эдриан пожал плечами и вышел из помещения для свиданий, а ночью Соло вытащили из камеры.  
Их было трое, и они его даже не порвали. Аккуратничали, но он все равно стонал. Было страшно, они его держали, не позволяя слишком сильно дергаться, и трахали в задницу.  
\- Меня трахнули в тюрьме. А потом сказали, что если я откажусь второй раз, отдадут меня им в качестве игрушки.  
Эдриан тогда даже не улыбался.  
\- Если ты откажешься сейчас, я подарю тебя им. И за прошлые услуги, и за будущие. За тебя никто не заступится, Соло, даже если тебе задницу порвут на британский флаг. Отлежишься в медчасти, а потом вернешься. Охрана тебя сама к ним в камеру впихнет, а потом добавит. С твоим лицом, Соло, я бы в тюрьме не задерживался, тебя по кругу не пустили только потому, что я приказал не трогать. Если я выйду из этой комнаты, а ты останешься, можешь забыть о нормальной жизни навсегда. Третьего раза не будет.  
Соло вело. От уже пережитого страха, от нахлынувшего нового страха, от резко сжавшей горло безысходности и унизительного отчаяния. Он бы отсидел, вышел бы раньше, примерное поведение показать было несложно, или же сбежать, все равно будут разыскивать, в покое не оставят и после отсидки, но после ночи - всего час, один проклятый час, и все изменилось, и мир, до этого понятный, хотя и мерзкий, закрыло тошнотворной пеленой ужаса, - он не мог остаться. Мира больше не было, был тоннель, и он - крысой в нем, которой оставили только один выход.  
\- Я согласился. А что мне оставалось? Тебя ведь никогда не трахали так? Когда ты вещь, - даже не игрушка, а что-то неодушевленное? И это больно, хотя тебе плевать на боль. Ты же ничего не чувствуешь, тебя самого пытать можно! Ты сам как вещь иногда, что-то неживое, без чувств и нормальных эмоций! Не замечал?  
Илья глянул на него.  
\- Мне тебя не жалко, Соло, если ты хочешь жалости. Мне и себя не жалко, но я хотя бы знаю, ради чего я все это делал. И я буду это делать и дальше, если придется. Для моей страны, которую вы все ненавидите просто потому, что мы другие. Я знаю, ради чего я на это пошел, и ради чего я буду и убивать, и пытать. Потому что за моей спиной моя страна, американец. А что за твоей спиной? Деньги? Все те картины, что ты украл, да все, что ты делал, оно стоило того, чтобы сейчас оказаться здесь?  
Соло буквально взметнулся. Сейчас они были очень похожи — каждому хотелось ударить другого.  
\- Так тебя на это поймали? Весь этот патриотизм, это примитивное «я защищаю свою страну», как убого, Илья. Я думал, ты умнее, а тебя оказалось так просто поманить правильностью. Ты же весь такой правильный, тебе сказали, что пытать нужно для блага людей, и ты побежал пытать. Смешно, и не смотри на меня так! Ты повелся на то же самое дерьмо, что и я, только с другой стороны. Просто меня пытали, чтобы заставить работать на ЦРУ, а ты пытал, потому что КГБ тебе сказал, что так правильно. Если надо будет, ты и меня будешь пытать? Или насиловать? Никогда не приходилось? Я лягу, как нужно, тебе не придется сильно напрягаться. Хочешь? Давай сейчас, раз мы так хорошо сошлись. И Уэверли говорит, что нам нужно решить наши разногласия, так давай решим уже!  
Абсурд мысли об изнасиловании как о пытке - слишком глупо, слишком много мороки, и проще взять скальпель, - словно сбросил алую пелену с мира. Моментальное отрезвление - и вместе с этим вспышка возбуждения. И почему бы нет, мать твою?!  
Возможно, подобные препараты не стоило смешивать с алкоголем.  
Илья дернул головой и шагнул вперед.  
\- Согласен. Раздевайся. Или мне тебя раздеть?  
Соло не ожидал такого ответа, и на его лице промелькнул страх - или что-то другое. И от этого короткого замешательства, нерешительности, так отличной от постоянного вызывающего поведения американца, Илья возбудился так, словно ему все еще было семнадцать лет, и его первая женщина сбрасывала с себя трусики. Но Соло слишком быстро взял себя в руки и начал расстегивать рубашку, и Илье стало все равно, что будет потом. Он смог жить после того, как ударил по лицу привязанную к стулу женщину. Он сможет жить и после того, как трахнет Наполеона Соло. И это даже не будет изнасилованием. Или пыткой.  
Наверное. Сейчас они оба были открыты, и каждый это понимал, и каждый старался ударить больнее, а потом, когда противник раскроется, бить снова и снова, не останавливаясь. Отсутствие брони — и они были готовы вбить кулак другому в грудь, сжать сердце и посчитать частоту ударов. Обнаженность реакций — и своих, и чужих, - тащила их вперед, и даже помня той небольшой долей разума, которую не заволокло еще азартом охоты на человеческую суть, что действие препарата пройдет, подобно действию алкоголя, и после всего им придется и дальше работать вместе, они все равно не хотели останавливаться.  
Сейчас им было на это плевать. Как и на абсурд ситуации, на нелепость попытки решить свою проблему сексом, на который были согласны оба, но оба называли изнасилованием.  
Если бы Соло хоть раз сказал «не надо, хватит, пожалуйста», Илья бы справился с собой. Слишком часто в его прошлом люди в тех подвальных камерах кричали именно так, и не всегда на русском языке, и он выучил этот стандартный набор жертвы наизусть и ни разу в жизни не испытывал от тех воплей эротического возбуждения. Будучи палачом по сути он презирал подобных себе, которые шли на это по зову души, в своем наслаждении заходя слишком далеко. Ему два раза пришлось убирать своих — самые поганые ликвидации, когда стреляешь в затылок копии себя, и потом на душе черно.  
Первый раз он хотел выпить, но ему сказали:  
\- Это твоя работа. Если будешь пить каждый раз, ты сопьешься.  
Он справился с собой и делал то, что должен был. Психологи КГБ сработали профессионально, отправив его в отдел, занимавшийся ликвидациями, и Илье с его ограниченными эмоциональными реакциями было достаточно просто принять необходимость убивать, но при этом не наслаждаться убийством как таковым. Работа, иногда очень грязная, но правильная и нужная, - мир был прост и понятен, пока ему не поручили ту проклятую миссию с Наполеоном Соло, Габи Теллер и ядерной боеголовкой.  
Он категорически не подходил для работы под прикрытием — специалист по ликвидациям, как откровенным, показательным, так и по несчастным случаям, обученный допрашивать в том числе с применением силы и особых методов, он совершенно не умел притворяться кем-то. Он был безразличен к красоте тех городов, на улицах и в домах которых оставлял остывающие тела жертв, он не восхищался красотой женщин и роскошью дорогих машин, он был равнодушен ко всему внешнему - минимум эмоциональности, максимум эффективности. И та дурная миссия — проще было взять Александра Винчигуэрра, получить от него всю информацию, спрятать тело и сделать все как нужно, чем устраивать балаган, едва не закончившийся провалом. Но ему сказали «делай», - и он делал. И ждал, когда АНКЛ надоест изображать из себя аккуратистов, и они попросят его напрямую заняться делом — тем, о которое такие, как Соло, очень не любят пачкаться.  
Тогда, в подвале виллы Винчигуэрра, Соло ему сказал, что палачи всегда найдут себе работу. Илье хотелось ответить «или работа найдет палача», но он промолчал.  
Но при этом Илья всегда понимал, где начинается работа, а где начинается жизнь, и сейчас, остановись Соло, подними голову, распахни пошире глаза — светлые, в черных густых ресницах, - и издевательски протяни «Илья, пожалуйста, не делай мне больно, прошу тебя» в болезненной пародии на поведение жертвы, Илья не смог бы его даже ударить. Слишком много жертв уже было в его жизни, и слишком много еще будет.  
Но Соло молчал. Смотрел мимо Ильи — в стену, в пол, куда угодно, только не в глаза, - и раздевался, и руки у него не дрожали. Спокойные движения уверенного в себе человека, и от этого спокойствия Илья на секунду расслабился. А в следующую секунду Соло открыл рот и спросил:  
\- И как мне лечь, Угроза? Как тебе удобнее? Или привычнее?  
От мерзкого намека ощущение расслабленности разлетелось осколками, и мир затопило алым. И если бы Илья был чуть менее возбужден, он бы Соло ударил. В лицо, точно так же, как свою первую жертву, раз и навсегда поставленным ударом. Но он все еще держал себя в руках, на разодранных в клочья остатках силы воли, и потому шагнул вперед, схватил не сопротивляющегося Соло за плечо и швырнул на пол. Лицом вниз и тут же заломил руку за спину, в болевой захват, и вывернул чуть-чуть сильнее, чем требовалось.  
Соло выдохнул, резко и болезненно, и задышал сначала быстро и тяжело, потом медленнее, заставляя себя успокоиться и успокоить свое тело, напрягшееся в панике от резкой боли в вывернутой руке.  
Илья ему не позволил — наклонился и отчетливо, чтобы американец понял, произнес:  
\- Лежи спокойно, не дергайся. Тогда будет не так больно. Или ты этого и хочешь — чтобы было больно? Тебе так понравилось в тюрьме?  
Ударом на удар.  
Получилось — американец дернулся, но Илья все еще держал его, и Соло вскрикнул и уткнулся лицом в пол.  
Расклад был понятен, и Илья отпустил руку Соло, и тот медленно ее вытянул, проверяя, целы ли суставы и сухожилия, и потом сложил руки и лег на них головой.  
Жест подчеркнутой покорности в исполнении сильного способного за себя постоять мужчины смотрелся насмешкой. И чтобы не ударить — так хочется, так легко, беззащитная спина, и точно знаешь, куда и как бить, чтобы было больно и страшно до слез, - Илья подхватил Соло за бедра и приподнял, заставляя упереться на локти, выпрямился и начал расстегивать брюки. «Жертва ощущает себя еще более беззащитной, если она обнажена, а вы одеты», всплыла в памяти лекция по психологии допроса, что читали ему много лет назад, и Илья усилием воли подавил рвущиеся на поверхность другие воспоминания, приспустил брюки и сплюнул в ладонь.  
И тут Соло повернул голову и протянул таким насмешливым тоном, словно это не он стоял на четвереньках задницей вверх:  
\- Что, Угроза, нравится ощущать себя победителем? Или ты уже так привык, что тебя и не возбуждает?  
Еще один омерзительный намек, и на Илью снова накатила волна горячей красной ярости, и он едва не захлебнулся. В глазах потемнело, горло сжалось, но он сглотнул, усилием воли заставил себя смотреть в одну точку - на шею Соло, туда, где она переходит в спину, и удержался. И возбуждение не пропало и требовало выхода, вместе с яростью, и он еще раз сплюнул на пальцы и втиснул в Соло сразу два. Соло дернулся и охнул, и Илья вытащил пальцы и вставил снова. Слюны было мало, и она быстро сохла, но пальцы вошли легко, словно Соло совсем недавно с кем-то трахался, и от этого наваждение прошлого схлынуло окончательно.  
\- Хватит изображать жертву. Твоя тюрьма была давно.  
Соло не ответил, только издал звук, словно захлебнулся воздухом, и Илья размазал остатки слюны по члену, приставил головку к входу, и помогая себе рукой, толкнулся внутрь. Соло не сопротивлялся, только застонал, и Илья вошел полностью, подождал немного, все-таки позволяя привыкнуть, а потом начал двигаться — в том ритме, в котором хотел. И держал Соло за бедра, и смотрел, как тот выгибает спину, и слушал, как стонет, громко и откровенно, не скрывая и не сжимая зубы, и в голове мелькнула мысль, что сейчас Соло может закрыть глаза и представить себя в той тюрьме. И стоило бы обеспечить тому его фантазию так, чтобы вскрикивал и пытался вырваться, отчаянно и безнадежно, но тут Соло вывернул голову и выдохнул:  
\- Илья, медленнее, пожалуйста.  
Илья сам не понял, почему от этой просьбы ему захотелось вставить американцу так, чтобы тот просил еще и еще. Но он удержался и немного снизил темп, и смотрел и смотрел Соло на спину.  
Ему следовало выстрелить в эту спину тогда, когда у Соло был диск. В широкую беззащитную спину, обтянутую белой рубашкой, и это было бы легко. Хлопок выстрела, оглушительный в закрытой комнате, Соло толкнуло бы вперед, на спине моментально бы расплылось красное пятно, и он медленно и неуклюже завалился бы на кровать, на свою одежду и на тот проклятый диск.  
Именно выстрел — убить Соло ножом, тихо и аккуратно, Илья бы не смог. Подойти сзади вплотную, приобнять, прижать к себе — Соло бы ничего не заподозрил, даже помня, как именно Илья убил Александра Винчигуэрра, - и правой рукой воткнуть в печень нож. И Илья осознавал и тогда, и сейчас, что единственным шансом был выстрел — чтобы не подойти слишком близко и не передумать.  
От мысли, как американец обмяк бы в его руках, на Илью парадоксально накатила волна ярости, и он вцепился Соло в бедра и толкнулся так, что тот вскрикнул. А потом еще и еще, и ему не хотелось зажимать Соло рот, хотелось слышать вскрики и еще что-то, он не совсем понимал, что именно, слова были отдаленно похожи на русские, но он их не воспринимал, и воспоминания ушли, и стало просто хорошо.  
Илья кончил первым и на мгновение обмяк. Мир исчез, а потом вернулся, и в этом мире уже все было как обычно — понятно и правильно. И надо было закончить то, что они начали, и Илья вытащил член, перевернул Соло на спину, отмахнулся от слабой попытки ударить — Илья словно и не кончил только что, расслабленность уже ушла, он ощущал себя как после хорошей тренировки, - сунул руку Соло между ног, заставив неуклюже приподнять бедра, и вставил сразу три пальца. И это не было лаской, он не пытался сделать Соло хорошо, он просто вынимал пальцы и вставлял снова, растягивая и так растянутое отверстие, гладил изнутри, и Соло под ним корчился и стонал, и потом Илья разобрал:  
\- Илья, пожалуйста, я так не кончу, пожалуйста...  
Это действительно надо было заканчивать, и Илья вытащил пальцы и положил ладонь Соло на член. Сделал пару движений вверх-вниз, глядя Соло в глаза, и тот кончил с глухим вскриком и растянулся на полу.  
Все было закончено, и оставалось только смыть с себя следы нелепой попытки решить разногласия с помощью секса и хоть немного понять, как им теперь работать дальше.  
Струи воды в душе казались тяжелыми, словно свинцом по коже, и Илья наскоро ополоснулся и даже не стал вытираться, только обернул бедра полотенцем и вышел. С волос капало, но что-то тянуло его обратно в комнату, и он не стал задумываться, а просто сделал то, что казалось правильным.  
Соло все еще лежал на полу, только повернулся на бок. Дыхание он уже выровнял, и по большому счету делать здесь было нечего. Ничего ужасного не произошло — переживет. Только что-то подтачивало Илью изнутри, какая-то мысль, а потом он понял.  
Там, в тех подвальных камерах, Илья никогда не убирал за собой, - заканчивал допрос и уходил, а убирали то, что оставалось от допрашиваемых, совсем другие люди. Сейчас других людей не было, и не было ни камеры, ни жертвы, ни палача. Действие препарата заканчивалось, на его место приходили ясность мышления и осознание того, что они сейчас сделали друг с другом и с самими собой.  
Возможно, о сделанном следовало пожалеть. Поплакаться в жилетку окружающему миру о своих ошибках и пообещать больше никогда так не делать. Отвести несколько минут на самооправдание — это все препарат, я не хотел, я просто не мог себя контролировать. Я хороший.  
Илья кристально ясно осознавал, что мог бы остановиться, — если бы ему это стало надо. Но ему не было надо, и он не остановился и дошел до конца. И теперь их небольшой личный мир с Наполеоном Соло изменился, и вернуть его в прежнее состояние было невозможно.  
Значит, оставалось с этим жить. И он слегка наклонился и протянул Соло руку.  
Тот глянул ему в глаза — знакомый пристальный взгляд, ни капли растерянности или беспомощности, - и принял. И стоило бы вздернуть его на ноги одним резким движением — восемьдесят килограммов не представляли для Ильи проблемы, - но ближайшие пару дней резкие движения американцу были противопоказаны. И Илья потянул его на ноги медленно и осторожно, подхватив второй рукой и аккуратно поставив на ноги. Соло покачнулся, но устоял и внезапно приобнял — так, как Илья обнял бы его, если бы ему пришлось убивать Соло лицом к лицу, - и выдохнул в губы:  
\- И что мы будем делать дальше, Угроза?  
Илье хотелось пожать плечами и сказать что-то вроде «все то же, что и раньше», да и времена первой любви давно прошли у обоих, но он удержался.  
\- Не знаю. Давай посмотрим.  
Соло усмехнулся ему в лицо.  
\- Ну давай.  
Мир действительно изменился. И с этим действительно оставалось только жить.


End file.
